Desire
by TheMythOfLove
Summary: That club was their usual place to go for a drink, and though Makoto was in love with everything about it, what got Ragna hooked wasn't the music or the hot girls among the crowd; but the blond man behind the bar. Slender, bright green eyes and just overall alluring like a goddamn demon posing as an angel.


Whatever Ragna just ordered at the bar hadn't been chosen out of interest for its contents but by recommendation of the bartender, who hadn't done anything but approach to greet him and ask if he wanted to try a special drink of a fancy name Ragna couldn't even remember, and without question he had said yes. He swore he could hear Makoto giggling next to him out of how amusing she found her white haired friend's behavior around the bartender. Ragna decided he would ignore his friend's teasing little comments about it and he looked towards the dancefloor with fake interest. It was rather crowded that night, he noticed. That club was their usual place to go for a drink, and though Makoto was in love with everything about it, what got Ragna hooked wasn't the music or the hot girls among the crowd; but the blond man behind the bar. Slender, bright green eyes and just overall alluring like a goddamn demon posing as an angel.

His name was Jin. And he wasn't only good looking but actually was skilled at making really good drinks. At first Ragna had used the latter as an excuse to keep ordering his drinks with him, but soon it became evident that he was smitten. Worst part of it all: the blond was not oblivious of that fact, and was more than happy to flirt with the white haired man during his every visit to the club. Though Jin had a generalised seductive aura, he only held genuine interest for Ragna and one could tell by the way he always put extra effort in engaging in conversations that went beyond typical small talk, not to mention he smiled and looked at him like there was no one else around.

Jin was also, to say the least, quite shameless, and therefore his advances on Ragna were simply undeniable. Not that Ragna would complain… except he refused to reciprocate those advances, nearly every time.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ragna noticed something being set on the bar right next to him. Right, his drink of exotic name. Falling all the way back into reality, he turned to face the bartender, and at the same time noticed Makoto was no longer standing nearby. No doubt she had run off to talk to some girl while also leaving him 'alone' with Jin entirely on purpose. He looked down at the drink, picked it up and took a few sips. He was unsure if the blond was expecting to hear his opinion on it, but the truth was he wasn't focusing on the taste and therefore might be unable to give an honest review right away.

"It's good to see you again, I was starting to miss you, Ragna." Jin said then, leaning against the bar slightly.

Hearing his name caused Ragna to unavoidably look directly towards the blond. It was then that Jin's gaze locked with Ragna's and his thin lips curled into a small smile. It was a subtle gesture, but Ragna's brain somehow was focusing on the blond almost exclusively, so much that he swore he could hear the chatter of the rest of the people fading out into the background of his mind. The white haired man kicked himself mentally, quite sure that he was staring intently at the blond again, and Jin seemed to be pleased about it… there was something about his expression that told Ragna he just wasn't going to get away with it this time. Sometimes, when the bartender noticed those red and green eyes on him, he merely smiled and carried on with his activities, but there had been a few occasions where a flirtatious comment or two had been dropped in response to Ragna's stare. This looked more like one of those times.

The bartender proceeded to leave his spot behind the bar to join Ragna, actually sitting down on the stool next to him. It was a rare occurrence, to see the blond abandoning his graceful cocktail-making and on the other side of the bar; but this wasn't the first time Ragna saw Jin like this. A few times in the past, he had spotted the blond on the dance floor, and it was embarrassing to even think that he had let his eyes stray in each of those occasions to watch the blond dance, rather alluringly, to the beat of the music, but it was true… Ragna had.

"Taking a break, huh…?" Ragna finally spoke in a more or less desperate attempt to avoid an awkward situation in which they just sat staring at each other. It might have been out of nervousness, but he found himself reaching up to fix the collar of his jacket.

"Yes. Did you like the cocktail?" The blond replied, gesturing towards the drink Ragna had almost finished by now and that had been, of course, prepared by him.

"Ah?" For some reason, he didn't register the question at first, having gotten distracted by the way the bartender shifted on his seat to rest his arm on top of the bar and lean against it. Jin always looked poised and graceful no matter what he was doing, and Ragna hated how he always had to take notice of that fact whenever he looked at him. Seeing the blond tilt his head towards the drink in his hand made him understand and he looked down at his nearly empty glass. "Ah, yeah, it was good… what's in this again?"

"Sake, Midori, Blue Curacao, pineapple juice…" Jin explained, his smile lingering on his face as his eyes never left the man before him and Ragna swore he could see those green eyes glinting…

Right now, Ragna wasn't sure if he wished Makoto hadn't left him here to go dance with some girl she had spotted from across the dance floor or not… this might not be the first time he spoke to Jin, but it was the first time he was left alone with him. Well, figuratively. The club was rather crowded of course. As always.

"Where is your friend?" the bartender asked, as if he had guessed his thoughts. Ragna took it as an excuse to look away from Jin and at the dance floor, attempting to make it look like he was trying to spot Makoto among the crowd. "Somewhere over there… dancing with some chick." was his answer, and out of the corner of his eye he noticed Jin glancing in that same direction for a brief moment, though soon enough his green eyes were back on Ragna. Jin's gaze always made Ragna feel… strange, but at the same time he felt like those eyes demanded his attention, and he rarely ever managed to deny it to them.

A moment of silence between them followed, and then Jin spoke again. "Do you dance?"

Ragna shrugged. "Not really, not as good as you anyway." It just slipped from his lips, and the next second he was already regretting saying it. Fuck, damn, he didn't mean to say it. Hell, it wasn't a lie at all, but he really hadn't planned to say that out loud. He was almost scared to look at Jin, but his eyes focused on the blond again only to see a mix between an amused and pleased expression on the other's face. He was doomed.

 _I must be tough_

 _I must behave, I must keep fighting_

 _Don't give it up_

 _I want to keep us compromising_

The smile that settled on Jin's lips was different from any other Ragna had seen before, and that was saying something, because he was very much aware of the way in which Jin smiled. The bartender's attention seemed to be caught by something on the dance floor for a second, because Ragna saw him glance that way, and the next instant he felt Jin's hand on his. He froze.

"No matter. Come on, let's dance." And it wasn't exactly a question, because right after those words, the blond was standing up and tugging on Ragna's hand to pull him along. He could have resisted, could have made up some excuse to detach the blond from him, but he found himself letting Jin lead the way towards the crowded dance floor. He stared at their joined hands as Jin quickened the pace of his steps to approach the dancing crowd and Ragna felt like he was entering a whole different world. The lights invaded his field of vision and everything was showered in blue, green, pink and yellow shades. No matter what color landed on Jin's form, he looked awfully perfect and Ragna was torn between feeling mortified or entranced by that fact.

 _Open your arms and pray to the truth that you're denying_

 _Give in to the game_

 _To the sense that you've been hiding_

Entranced. Entranced was the right option. No matter how much he stared at the bartender, he never seemed to get enough of him. There was something in the back of his mind that screamed at him to take in every single detail of those delicate, yet alluring features. The way Jin's expression changed, the way his hair shifted with his every move, the way those eyes always seemed to find Ragna's own to draw him further in.

The music flooded his ears. He had been listening to it from the bar, but right in the middle of the dance floor, his senses were quickly consumed by it. He barely registered how Jin had managed to get them there, but by the time he finally focused again, he realized they were completely surrounded by swaying bodies, most of them pressed against each other as they danced. He felt Jin let go of his hand, and his mismatched eyes met the other's green ones.

The bartender was already letting his body sway with the music, and with reason, the taller man took in the sight before him. Yes, this was very much like the previous times he had spotted Jin dancing, except it was much better… he was right there with him, watching those slender limbs move, effortless and compelling. The blond didn't seem to mind Ragna's eyes on him, because for a moment, he gave no sign of wanting to rush the taller man into joining him in his dancing and let him get away with staring, but Jin did move closer gradually, both because of how crowded the dance floor was and because he craved the proximity. Ragna welcomed it too without much hesitation.

 _Is it desire, or is it love that I'm feeling for you?_

 _I want desire_

' _Cause your love only gets me abused_

Jin's slender fingers brushed up Ragna's arm, pulling him out of his train of thought. Suddenly, the taller man was hyper aware of his situation. Brief, vaguely flirtatious touches and gestures that been exchanged between them in previous occasions, but this simple touch seemed to hold even more meaning than any of those previous times. Whatever it meant, he was unable to decode at the moment, but it felt right and that was more than enough at the moment to finally convince himself to let himself go and let his mind be flooded with Jin and Jin alone.

He saw the blond's lips move, but was unable to hear his voice. Was the music too loud, or was it simply that he was hypnotized by the sight? Jin was a vision, a vision in neon colors that Ragna wanted to file away in his memory forever.

Makoto was always mocking him for the way he would constantly sneak glances of the bartender every time they were in his proximity, seemingly amused at how Ragna seemed unable to be subtle about it no matter how much he tried. But now… now he wasn't even trying to pretend he wasn't looking at the blond. Somehow, it felt different to finally be looking at him openly and with full honesty. Jin seemed to be more than fine with it, but he was leaning closer to Ragna's ear, most likely to repeat whatever it was he just said.

' _Cause your love ('cause your love, 'cause your love, 'cause your love…)_

' _Cause your love ('cause your love, 'cause your love, 'cause your love…)_

' _Cause your love ('cause your love, 'cause your love, 'cause your love…)_

' _Cause your love only gets me abused…_

"So are you done pretending?" were Jin's words, and it took a second before Ragna could process them because he felt the other's cold lips brush against his jaw for a second before Jin was pulling away, barely the enough for them to share a look. No further explanation was required, Ragna knew perfectly well what the blond meant by that, and though it did feel like he was being called out, he couldn't bring himself to really care. Perhaps he did feel flustered for a second, but right now, he just wanted to have this moment with Jin. No more shying away, no more denying.

"Tch. Shut up, would you?" And Ragna was smirking soon enough, while one of his arms snaked around the blond's waist to tug him slightly closer. Yes, he was done.

' _Cause your love ('cause your love, 'cause your love, 'cause your love…)_

' _Cause your love ('cause your love, 'cause your love, 'cause your love…)_

' _Cause your love ('cause your love, 'cause your love, 'cause your love…)_

' _Cause your love only gets me abused..._

Since when was dancing this fun? It had never really been Ragna's thing, and most times he ended up just feeling awkward, but now it was like his body was somehow in auto-pilot, simply flowing Jin's effortless lead and without even realizing it he found himself sharing smiles with the blond, along with the occasional laugh and it was just amazing how no words were needed for them to fall in what felt like a perfect synchrony. The blond's every motion was a clear demand for attention in Ragna's eyes, as subtle or as bold as his moves were, they were simply calling for him, and Ragna's own body seemed to know exactly how to respond. His hand would find the small of Jin's back, or his fingers would wrap around his hip for a brief squeeze, resulting in one of those looks only the blond could manage in which those green eyed glowed with a mischief that Ragna never got tired of. Every now and then Jin would throw one of those while looking over his shoulder and the taller male just wanted to grab him and demand to know just what kind of sinful thought had crossed his mind.

 _Give me that rush_

 _I want to show you what you've been missing_

 _Am I enough to keep your other lovers hidden?_

 _Open your arms and pray to the truth that you're denying_

 _Give in to the game_

 _To the sense that you've been hiding_

And he did. He gripped the blond's hips and tugged him closer to face him, and their gazes met in what turned into a stare perhaps more intense than Ragna had intended, but he actually didn't look away, for the first time looking right into those green eyes entirely unafraid of the impulses they threatened to stir in him. Jin's gaze was almost challenging, but Ragna's attention somehow directed itself to the lips that had been curled into playful smiles just a few moments ago. He knew it then, that they just had to be meant to be claimed by him.

 _Is it desire, or is it love that I'm feeling for you?_

 _I want desire_

' _Cause your love only gets me abused_

 _Is it desire, or is it love that I'm feeling for you?_

 _I want desire_

 _I wanna see what you're willing to lose_

Ragna crashed his lips against Jin's, and the blond wasted no time in welcoming the hungry, messy kiss by bringing his hands up to the sides of the taller male's neck to keep him close while lips and tongues met over and over, shutting out the world around them for a moment and leaving their dance forgotten. They had never kissed before, but any onlookers would have easily guessed they were longtime lovers, the nature of their kiss far too intense to be the first even though it was, and it was clear to them both that they just would never get enough of each other's taste. There was no way in any hell that it would be their last kiss.

' _Cause your love ('cause your love, 'cause your love, 'cause your love…)_

' _Cause your love ('cause your love, 'cause your love, 'cause your love…)_

' _Cause your love ('cause your love, 'cause your love, 'cause your love…)_

' _Cause your love only gets me abused_

And just as suddenly as it happened, they were pulling away, falling back into reality. There was a smile in Jin's lips, and Ragna only managed to properly react to what had happened after the blond licked his lips, obviously pleased to no end. "Devil" the white haired one murmured, a grin coming to his face right after. Jin couldn't hear the other's voice, but managed to read his lips and chuckled. Draping his arms over Ragna's shoulders, the blond leaned up in search for the other's lips again, managing to steal a brief kiss. Taking advantage of their current proximity, he leaned in close to Ragna's ear so he would be heard.

' _Cause your love ('cause your love, 'cause your love, 'cause your love…)_

' _Cause your love ('cause your love, 'cause your love, 'cause your love…)_

' _Cause your love ('cause your love, 'cause your love, 'cause your love…)_

' _Cause your love only gets me abused_

"Let's go somewhere else, Ragna."


End file.
